Laser micromachining is a method by which material is removed from an object (workpiece) to produce a product, utilizing the laser light energy. The laser light energy enables the material of the workpiece to be ablated via either or both of thermal or chemical action.
Ablating a particular pattern in a workpiece may be accomplished using mask-projection. In mask-projection, laser light is directed upon a mask and the image of it then projected onto the workpiece, irradiating the surface with laser light energy according to the pattern of the mask. The pattern is reproduced on the surface of the workpiece.
Although it may be possible to micromachine non-planar surfaces (e.g., curved surfaces, and the like), such micromachining is difficult to accomplish at higher speeds/throughputs. Generally, only planar surfaces are capable of being micromachined quickly using, for example, a mask-projection system. Thus, it would be an improvement in the existing laser micromachining systems and methods to be able to laser-micromachine conical surfaces (for example) in a high speed and efficient manner.